


i love you boyfriend, i did you tonight.

by 17lentine



Series: shuabotverse [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Bottom Joshua, M/M, Praise Kink, Top Jeonghan, a lil domsub undertones too, and a sexy ceo yoon jeonghan so can u blame me, but it involves a very cute bottom kitten shua, butt plug tail aha..., except... kitten shuabot?, just because shua is cute and pretty and wants the jcock, ok i wrote pure filth it's been long since i wrote smut, shuabot makes a return!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:55:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28650147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/17lentine/pseuds/17lentine
Summary: “S-Soo, what is this--” Jeonghan’s eyes rake up and down his boyfriend, choking slightly as he sees Jisoo’s milky, milky legs, the oversized t-shirt not really covering much. His boyfriend was also wearing white kitten ears. Jeonghan thinks, no, knows, he is a goner.Jisoo fake meows, tilting his head with innocent eyes, acting oblivious to Jeonghan’s confusion.“I love you Master, what may I do for you today?” Jisoo mewls, and Jeonghan swears his heart stopped beating - perhaps all the blood from his heart pumped directly south.
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan
Series: shuabotverse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093208
Comments: 2
Kudos: 77





	i love you boyfriend, i did you tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> THE BONUS TO SHUABOT VER 2.44 IS HERE and it involves them finally BANGING i apologise in advance... but filthy yoonhong is my go-to aha...

Without a doubt, Jisoo had upgraded from _fake robot_ to _boyfriend_ during the few months he had grown closer to Jeonghan. Jisoo cannot wait to use his sultry breathy voice to say, “ _I love you boyfriend, what may I do for you today or rather, may I do you today?”_ in bed but he will save that for a special day.

Jisoo still works at Seokmin’s café, with business now bustling after the sulky barista became a ball of _fluff_ after he started dating his favourite CEO, attracting _fangirls_ to the café (much to Jeonghan’s displeasure when he sees everyone flocking to _his_ Shua - he uses this special nickname whenever he wants Jisoo’s knees to buckle).

Jisoo also makes a mental note to give astrology.com a five star rating on Google reviews because he thinks he really might have met his fucking _soulmate_ on the day he was sent to Jeonghan as Shuabot.

Jeonghan was spending his Saturday hanging at _Sunshinespresso,_ and it seems like his stint on not touching humans has led him to be _overly_ touchy now - with Jisoo being the subject in question. As Jisoo struggles to put on his barista apron, Jeonghan handily comes forward to assist, essentially backhugging the barista as he ties the ribbon and giving a pat on Jisoo’s perky ass.

“For goodness’ sake, Hyung, you don’t work here, you can’t come behind the counter!” Seokmin whines at the PDA only for Jeonghan to smirk, “Are you sure I can’t come?”

Loud noises of disapproval rang as the gang (Seungcheol, Mingyu and Vernon having a mini college reunion every _damn_ weekend in the café) booed while giving Jisoo their orders. Jisoo rolls his eyes, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips as he sees how his friends warmed up to Jeonghan as well. Pushing Jeonghan out of his workspace gently, with the other still _feeling_ him up, hands roaming the sides of his waist and lips landing butterfly kisses all over his face, he prepares to make coffee for his friends, face red with the attention his boyfriend poured on him.

Jeonghan sits himself with the gang, as Seungcheol shows them what other inventions he had been up to. _Shuabot_ has turned into an _archive_ prototype of artificial intelligence, so _no,_ Seungcheol has not sold this robot to anyone else (and of course, Jeonghan would absolutely not allow for his _boyfriend_ ’s image to be used by anyone else).

“So Mingyu came over that day, with leftover _materials_ from his lewd models--” Seungcheol started, only to be cut off with an indignant Mingyu.

“Hyung, it’s called _art_. Anyway, I wouldn’t expect _you_ of all people to understand.” Mingyu huffed.

“Before I was _rudely_ interrupted by Mr I-Make-Porno-Webcomics-for-a-living, he came over and decided to put these on Shuabot. Look how hilarious he looks with the kitten ears and paws--” Before Seungcheol could finish, Jeonghan’s brain had already short-circuited with what was in front of his eyes.

It wasn’t his boyfriend _per se_ , but what was on Seungcheol’s screen was an _adorable_ Shuabot dressed up like a _kitten hybrid_ \- to the others, it may look funny but all Jeonghan could think was how his boyfriend could be _meowing_ and _purring_ to him in bed, with his sweet, _sweet_ voice calling him _Master._ Jeonghan’s almost 99% sure his nose is bleeding at these thoughts when the real deal comes to the table with their drinks.

“What are you guys looking at and what have you done to Mr Yoon right here, why does he look like he’s just seen a ghost?” Jisoo places down the drinks, as he makes himself comfortable on the seat next to Jeonghan.

Like a natural instinct of Jeonghan, he wraps an arm around Jisoo’s waist, pulling the barista closer as Jisoo gasped scandalously when he sees what his friends were snickering at.

“EXCUSE ME, CHOI SEUNGCHEOL I didn’t license my Beauty to you for you to be a furry! Delete that you buffoon!” Jisoo whacks Seungcheol’s arm - although Seungcheol’s built is definitely larger than Jisoo, he has no doubt Jisoo would snap his neck into half if he didn’t delete the picture.

But before Seungcheol could delete it, Jeonghan nearly _begs_ him, “Cheol, send it to me first, _please_.”, getting the whole gang to cackle at Jeonghan’s misery and Jisoo’s disbelieving look of _why-the-hell-did-I-choose-another-buffoon-as-my-boyfriend_.

As Jeonghan drove Jisoo home after his shift (home meaning Jeonghan’s apartment - Jisoo’s place is… _cozy_ but the single bed making creaking noises when the two of them flopped into it really wasn’t giving the best _ambience_ for their activities), Jeonghan couldn’t stop thinking about the kitten picture. And blabbering it to Jisoo.

“Soo, you should have let me keep the picture, Shuabot looked _so_ cute, you are evil for deleting it!!!” Jeonghan whined, one hand on the wheel and the other resting on Jisoo’s thigh.

If Jeonghan couldn’t touch humans before, his kryptonite now was definitely not being able to stand a second _without_ touching Jisoo.

“Okay, and you are saying that to the Birther of Shuabot’s face, hello aren’t _I_ cute enough?” Jisoo huffed, his hand slapping Jeonghan’s from his thigh - usually Jisoo _loved_ it when Jeonghan drove like this, but he’s feeling spiteful today.

Inwardly groaning, Jisoo thinks that as someone as chill as him, who doesn’t usually have a possessive streak, aka _the great ol’ Hong Jisoo, is actually getting jealous. Over himself._

“No, you don’t understand Soo, you should have seen the ears on him!” Jeonghan continued, unknowingly planting an _idea_ in his boyfriend’s head. An idea he would very, _very much regret_ (or enjoy, alas we shall see.)

After the whole _okay-I-will-not-reach-a-point-in-my-life-where-I’m-jealous-over-a-robot_ debacle, Jisoo decides to take things into his own hands. And by that, he means buying _white_ kitten ears (he saw that the one Mingyu brought for Shuabot was black; and he’s going to play a _pure white kitty_ , one-upping the robot one step at a time) and a little surprise at his bum. _A butt-plug in the shape of a fluffy tail_. He had even cut a hole in one of his prized possessions (tight, black underwear, which _always_ did the job of turning Jeonghan absolutely feral) so that the tail would fit.

He had also worn one of Jeonghan’s white t-shirt - he never knew Jeonghan’s frame was that much bigger than his, but surprisingly, the shirt was hanging loosely, exposing his collarbones.

Patiently waiting for Jeonghan to be home from doing sexy CEO things (Jisoo sighs dreamily, thinking of the morning when he sent Jeonghan to work, clad in a long winter blazer, hair gelled up), Jisoo sits on Jeonghan’s (their) bed, taking in his favourite scent.

_Pinewood and lavender_.

Rolling in the soft sheets, he gasped slightly when the plug entered him a little deeper. All he could do was wait for _something_ to replace the plug.

Hearing the door unlock, he excitedly sits up on the bed, seeing his favourite CEO enter the bedroom, his gelled hair now slightly disheveled, a lone strand of fringe falling over his forehead.

“Welcome home Jeonghan~” Jisoo practically _purrs_ , crinkling his cat-like eyes as he smiles at his lover.

“S-Soo, what is this--” Jeonghan’s eyes rake up and down his boyfriend, choking slightly as he sees Jisoo’s _milky, milky_ legs, the oversized t-shirt not really covering much. His boyfriend was also wearing white kitten ears. Jeonghan thinks, no, _knows_ , he is a _goner_.

Jisoo fake _meows_ , tilting his head with innocent eyes, acting oblivious to Jeonghan’s confusion.

“I love you Master, what may I do for you today?” Jisoo mewls, and Jeonghan swears his heart stopped beating - perhaps all the blood from his heart pumped directly south.

Quickly ridding himself of his winter blazer, loosening his tie, Jeonghan moves towards _his kitty_ , sitting down on the bed with a hand coming up to run against Jisoo’s soft thigh. “Baby, what has got into you today hm?” Jeonghan asked, slightly amused at his boyfriend, while also trying to control every single restraint left in his body.

Jisoo seems to have other plans than answering Jeonghan’s question, turning around for his back to face Jeonghan, before shifting on Jeonghan’s lap, showing the CEO a perfect view of his ass, with his _tail._

Jeonghan swallows darkly, inwardly groaning at how Jisoo is _going to kill him_ at this rate, his eyes not leaving the butt plug in his lover’s tight hole. “Naughty kitty hm? Started before me? Do you not want me to help you? All fine by yourself?” He mutters teasingly, taking an appreciative look of Jisoo’s perky ass and playing with the tail.

Jisoo quickly lets a soft sound of disapproval, shaking his head and wriggling his ass on Jeonghan’s lap purposefully, “No!! That’s just my tail, it’s nothing compared to you, _Master~”_ Jisoo places his hands on Jeonghan’s chest, turning around to rest his cheek on Jeonghan’s neck, _nuzzling_ even.

He could still smell the faint scent of Jeonghan’s cologne _and_ his natural pinewood, lavender scent. Jisoo could die in Jeonghan’s arms with no regrets right now but that wasn’t what Jeonghan had planned out for the other.

“Kitten, what do you want to do?” Jeonghan asked, trying to tease out the other.

“I _want_ you…” Jisoo’s cheeks flush red, before continuing, “I don’t want you to think about Shuabot as a kitten, when there’s… _me.”_

_Oh._

_Oh, so that’s what this is about_ , Jeonghan thinks to himself, a playful smirk tugging on his lips.

“Oh, _doll,_ you’re the only one I’m going to think about, and what’s more, Shuabot has your looks but not my favourite pair of eyes which I’m enamored by.” Jeonghan slowly strokes the sides of Jisoo’s waist, his grip loose but possessive.

A blush paints Jisoo’s cheeks, losing himself in Jeonghan’s sweet words, before realizing what he was _here_ for. Mans have a _mission_ and he will not end tonight without achieving it.

Shifting again on Jeonghan’s lap, he whines softly, feeling the plug deep deeper into him, but that’s _not_ what Jisoo wants.

Luckily, Jeonghan seemed to understand him (oh how they work so well together), and his fingers danced towards the tail, pushing it in lightly, giving Jisoo _more_ but _not enough_. Jisoo retaliates by letting his own fingers brush against Jeonghan’s growing hard-on, slightly amazed at the tent formed on his boyfriend’s work slacks.

“W-Want this…” Jisoo looks up at Jeonghan, his lashes falling over his pretty pleading eyes.

Jeonghan thinks he has never seen someone as beautiful or ethereal as Jisoo.

“I will need you to be good to get it, can you be good for me, Kitten?” Jeonghan continues teasing for Jisoo’s breaking point. It seems, that he loves hearing the other _beg_.

“I-I will be g-good, I promise, I’m good.. I’m good Jeonghan I’m--” Jisoo blabbers on, tears brimming at his eyes, just wishing Jeonghan would _tear him apart_. He has prepared himself for too long and he wants to fall apart, in the other’s hands, right _now_.

Jeonghan strokes Jisoo’s hair gently, cooing at his kitten, “Alright, princess, would you be so good and strip for me?”

Jisoo immediately _obeys_ , his want to submit to the other strong tonight. He lifts his hands for Jeonghan to help take off the white shirt easily, and his hands shift up to remove his ears before Jeonghan’s grip stopped his hand. “Leave the ears on, kitten.”

Jisoo swallows, nodding before starting to shuffle out of his black underwear, his butt plug tail getting caught in between. “Mm, turn around for me baby, I’ll take over.” Jeonghan easily _moulds_ Jisoo into getting on his fours, ass high in the air for Jeonghan to slip the plug off with the tight underwear, Jisoo’s perky ass all for him to enjoy.

Groaning at the empty feeling in his hole after lubing himself and leaving the butt plug in him, Jisoo turns behind to see Jeonghan have already rid himself of clothing - and surprisingly, got the condom and lube to prep himself. Jisoo’s eyes fall on _the Jeonghan Junior_ , almost choking as he sees how erect and big the other was. Jisoo thinks- no, _knows_ , Jeonghan’s the biggest he ever had and he always gets caught off-guard.

“Jeonghan, I-I want it raw. I want you, after. In me.” Jisoo bites his lips, ears turning red at his request, but not as red as Jeonghan, because that _triggers_ the man in him to just completely mark Jisoo as his, for tonight at least.

This time’s no special, even if Jisoo had prepared himself long before, stretching himself out because when Jeonghan slowly enters him, whispering soft comforting words and checking whether Jisoo is okay, Jisoo swears he is going to be split into half.

“B-Baby, _ah_ , so, _fucking, tight_ , Jisoo, baby, you sure?” Jeonghan checks again when he sees Jisoo already convulsing underneath him.

Jisoo nods rapidly, before feeling Jeonghan stop, “I want you to use your words, love.”

Jisoo quickly breathes out an “Okay, yes, please keep going, please.”, receiving a hum from Jeonghan, “You’re doing so good, kitten, so beautiful, so pretty and pure for me yeah?”

Jisoo _preens_ at the praise, letting out a satisfied _meow_ , and that’s what absolutely breaks Jeonghan, as he enters fully into Jisoo. Thrusting gradually, Jeonghan lets out airy groans at _how_ Jisoo’s hole is clenching _so_ hard on his cock, while Jisoo is moaning soft “m-more, more, H-Hannie, please, more”, pleading for Jeonghan to fasten his pace.

Jeonghan increases his speed, without a rhythm as he thrusts deep and hard into his kitten and he _knows_ he finds that spot when Jisoo screams out in _pure pleasure_ , chanting Jeonghan’s name like a mantra. He leans forward to nibble on Jisoo’s earlobes (his human ones, mind you) and leaves kisses trailing down Jisoo’s neck, biting and sucking to leave _his marks_ as his hand comes forward to Jisoo’s chest to play with the kitten’s hard nubs.

Jisoo is seeing stars at this point, feeling overwhelming pleasure when Jeonghan _knows exactly_ where he is most sensitive at. “J-Jeonghan, Hannie, I-I’m close.”

“Y-You’re doing so good for me, baby, abit more, hold on abit more for me, do you think you can do that for me, kitten?” Jeonghan thrusts harder, pace sped up.

Being called kitten like that, Jisoo _wants_ to hold on, as he clutches tightly on the bedsheets, crumpling the bed as more and more precum forms on his cock, with Jeonghan repeatedly hitting _right_ at his prostrate.

“Pl-Please, Hannie, please, _d-daddy.”_ Jisoo begs for his release, tilting his head back again as Jeonghan’s lips met his.

In between hot kisses, Jeonghan’s tongue crashing into Jisoo’s mouth, Jeonghan groans deeply when all Jisoo is mumbling against his lips is _daddy_.

“C-Come for me, baby, untouched. You can do it, right, kitten, for daddy? You’re a good kitten, you can do it.” Jeonghan almost growls as Jisoo comes all over his stomach and the bedsheets, crying out Jeonghan’s name for the last time, just as Jeonghan also spills into Jisoo, white strings of his cum filling up Jisoo’s hole.

Jeonghan slowly pulls out, prepared to clean the both of them before Jisoo whines at the feeling, mumbling for Jeonghan to get the buttplug again. “W-Wanna keep it in me, tonight.” Jisoo’s soft breathy voice rang out, as Jeonghan swears he becomes _hard_ again just at that request.

“O-Okay, anything for my good kitten, you’ve done so well for me today.” Jeonghan leans in to peck his lover’s flushed red cheeks, looking extremely fucked out, but also very _happily_ sated. His kitten ears have long fallen off in between thrusts, his hair messed up.

As Jeonghan inserted the plug after he had pulled out completely (with Jisoo’s soft gasps as he feels the cum trickling down his thighs, clenching to keep more in him), Jisoo sighs again when he feels his tail back in him.

“I-I love you, Han.” Jisoo smiles weakly, soft and pliant in Jeonghan’s arms as the other used a damp towel to clean Jisoo and himself up slightly.

“And I love you too, Soo. My pretty little kitten Shua, rest up tonight. I guess, it’s my turn to say I love you boyfriend, what may I do for you today?” Jeonghan teases with affection, honey dripping out his eyes as he lets Jisoo nuzzle into his chest, bringing the soft blanket over the two of them.

Jisoo laughs softly, muffled against Jeonghan’s chest before looking up with his precious eyes (filled with galaxies - which Jeonghan thinks he is starting to be able to name a few constellations within), “You mean, I love you boyfriend, I did you tonight.”, before drifting off to dreamland in the arms of his favourite man.

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys! i hope you guys enjoyed the finale and here are sexy bonus scenes of our fav 2 lovers!


End file.
